Naruto : The Savior of Magic World
by Awim Saluja
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki seorang pahlawan pada PDS4. secara mengejutkan Madara memberikan Sharingannya, lalu dengan kegagalan melakukan jurus Kamui, Naruto berpindah Dimensi dan terjatuh di kota bernama Qishan. Dapatkah Naruto menemani Aladdin dan Alibaba untuk perjalanan kehidupan barunya...[HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Perang shinobi keempat, itulah yang tepat menggambarkan tempat itu dengan ratusan ribu mayat shinobi gabungan dari lima desa besar dan di sebut aliansi shinobi. Semua orang sedih karena kawan atau saudaranya meninggal dan juga bangga karena rela menggorbankan nyawanya demi lima negara.

Lost dimension

Terlihat empat orang yang sedang terduduk lemas karena sehabis pertarungan sengit, tim tujuh terdiri dari Uzumaki 'Namikaze' Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke,Haruno Sakura dan Hatake Kakashi berhasil menyegel(fuin) Kaguya sang dewi kelinci. Setelah berdiam diri cukup lama Kakashi mengajak anak didiknya untuk pulang ke dimensi yang berada di desa-desa shinobi.

"baiklah anak-anak, ayo kita pulang!" kata Kakashi sambil bangkit dari ,Sakura dan Sasuke yang mendengarkan itu juga langsung bangkit dari duduknya

"tapi.. , aku hanya bisa memindahkan kalian dua dari kalian bertiga"kata Kakashi dengan nada sedih, tim tujuh kaget karena salah satu dari mereka harus tinggal tempat yang hampir hancur semua.

"kenapa bisa begitu ?" tanya Sasuke dengan bingung.

"karena aku harus menyesuaikan mata satunya agar kita tidak terdampar ke dimensi lain" kata Kakashi sambil melakukan persiapan.

"kenapa tidak sensei saja yang disini dan kami pulang" usul Naruto sambil nyengir ndak jelas. "Bletaak"

"bodoh, kalau kita pindah sensei nanti tidak bisa dirawat malah akan membutakan matanya sehingga tidak bisa kembali Naruto-baka" teriak Sakura sambil menjitak kepala naruto.

"baiklah persiapan sudah selesai, siapa yang akan tinggal disi.." "aku" belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kakashi,Sakura,Sasuke menoleh kepada pemotong suara tersebut ternyata Naruto pemotong suara tersebut.

"baiklah Naruto, aku akan kembali sekitar empat sampai lima jam setelah mendapat perawatan medis" kata kakashi sambil berdiri di depan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"selamat tinggal Naruto/dobe" kata Sakura dan Sasuke bebarengan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Naruto yang melihat teman-temannya juga melambaikan tangannya.

"baiklah kalau begitu" kata Kakashi seambil membukanya menampakan mata mangekyou sharingannya.

"**Kamui**" kata Kakashi lalu muncul seperti pusaran angin melawan arah jarum jam di sekitar Kakashi.

"**Zuzuzuzu**" suara angin tersebutlalu hilang secara perlahan.

Naruto pov

Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari Yondaime Hokage atau dipanggil Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Khusina. aku sedang menunggu Kakashi-sensei menjemputku, aku menunggu sudah dua jam. Sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan sebentar.

Normal pov

Naruto yang sedang berjalan-jalan melihat pemandangan yang sama yaitu kehancuran setelah melawan Kaguya .Naruto yang sedang menikmati pemandangan mendengar namanya di panggil dengan samar-samar. Naruto berpikir mungkin halusinasinya. Tapi semakin melangkahkan kakinya ke depan suara tersebut bertambah besar volumenya.

"na-Naruto..." kata seseorang dengan jelas.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Dan Naruto melihat tumpukan batu dan terlihat samar-samar rambut berwarna hitam.

Naruto yang melihat itupun segera menolong orang tersebut dengan memindahkan seluruh tumpukan batu yang lumayan besar.

Setelah memindahkan semua batu, terlihatlah seorang terbaring dengan kondisi lemah dengan rambut hitam berantakan dan tubuh penuh luka yang terlihat dari darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya dan celana setelan anbunya hampir sobek semua dengan mata merahnya yang masih menyala walaupun di kelopak matanya masih ada darah mengalir.

"Ma-Madara!" kata Naruto dengan kaget karena Madara masih hidup walaupun dengan kondisi menggenaskan.

"to-tolong baringkan a-aku di batu i-itu..." kata Madara pelan sambil menunjuk batu besar dengan atasan seperti ranjang.

"untuk apa ?" ucap Naruto bingung

"ayolah ba-baringkan saja, ada yang a-aku bicarakan" suruh Madara dengan nafas berat.

"baiklah" pasrah Naruto dengan perkataan Madara karena kasihan. Naruto mengangkat Madara dengan ala bridal style menuju batu yang berada di lima meter di depannya.

Sesempai di batu tersebut, Naruto meletakkan Madara dengan hati-hati dibatu tersebut.

"kamu ingin membicarakan apa Madara" kata naruto sambil memposisikan duduknya di samping Madara.

"waktuku sudah tidak la-lama lagi" kata Madara tersenyum tipis.

"aku ingin mempercayakan rinnenganku ke-kepadamu" lanjutnya sambil memposisikan dirinya.

"kenapa? Kan perang telah usai ? kebencian semua orang kan sudah hilang ? mengapa kau memberi kekuatan lagi kepadaku ?" tanya beruntun Naruto kepada Madara karena menerima kekuatan lagi.

"kau masih muda. Belum mengerti kondisi sesudah peperangan, walaupun kamu memenangkan seribu perang sekaligus. Selama ada iri,ambisi,ketamakan dll. Itu api kecil untuk mengobarkan peperangan, aku ingin kau memadamkan api-api kecil itu dengan kekuatanmu dan kekuatanku . dan juga aku ingin bagian tubuhku berguna untuk orang lain." Kata panjang lebar oleh Madara sambil menatap Naruto.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Madara, Naruto memikirkannya hasil positif dan dampak negatif.

Setelah memikirkannya cukup lama karena otak Naruto yang kapasitas yang dibawah rata-rata dan dia sudah menyimpulkannya.

"baiklah aku menerimanya, aku akan menggunakan mata rinnengan itu. Tapi bagaimana denganmu ?" kata Naruto.

"tenang saja, waktuku sudah hampir habis. Apa kau siap Naruto" ucap madara sambil berdiri di samping batu tersebut, walaupun dia tertatih-tatih.

"baiklah aku siap" kata Naruto sambil memposisikan di hadapan Madara.

"oke ini akan terasa sedikit sakit" kata Madara lalu membuat handseal dengan kecepatan sedang.

" **Uchiha kenjutsu: Tensha gijutsu no me**"

Setelah mengucapkan jutsunya, terlihat seperti benang cakra keluar dari kedua mata Madara menuju mata naruto dengan perlahan.

"arrghhh.." teriak Naruto kesakitan akibat seperti sesuatu masuk ke matanya.

Setelah selesai ritualnya Madara langsung kembali berbaring di batu sambil matanya terpejam. Dan Naruto serasa sudah tidak merasa sakit ingin bertanya kepada Madara.

"Madara, bagaimana menggunakan mata ini? Dari sharingan biasa , mangekyou sharingan , eternal mangekyou sharingan hingga rinnengan?" tanya Naruto.

"pertanyaan bagus. Cara menggunakan sharingan hanya mengalirkan sedikit cakramu ke mata jika kamu melihat seseorang dengan aliran cakra maka kau berhasil menguasai sharingan, untuk mangekyou dan eternal mangekyou caranya hampir sama tinggal menambahkan cakramu tapi saranku pergunakan eternal mangekyou saja untuk pencegahan kebutaan , lalu rinnengan juga sama tapi jika kamu melihat sesuatu lebih cepat dari mata biasa atau sharingan berarti kamu berhasil memasuki mode rinnengan" kata Madara panjang lebar

Naruto yang mendengarkan penjelasan Madara hanya mangut-mangut tandanya ia mengerti

"apa kau paham penjelasanku ?" kata Madara memastikan karena dia kelihatan tampang bodoh.

"akan kuusahakan" jawab Naruto dengan tampang serius.

"baiklah , waktuku sudah habis Naruto , semoga mata itu bermanfaat . dan bakar mayatku dengan **Amaterasu **biar tidak di salah pergunakan nanti" kata Madara. Setelah itu Madara menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya

Naruto yang meliha itupun sedikit rasa iba dan bangga. Lalu Naruto mengaktifkan mata eternal mangekyou sharingan mula darii matanya yang biru shappire menjadi hitam lalu berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe berputar pelan lalu ketiga tomoe saling menyambung sambil berputar dan diantara tomoe terdapat tiga garis lurus pertanda itu mata eternal mangekyou sharingan Madara sudah aktif.

"**Amaterasu**"

Kata Naruto , lalu mayat Madara terdapat percikan api hitam . lama-kelaan api itu bertambah besar dan membungkus mayat Madara tapi mayat Madara belum hangus

"apa karena sel Shodaime-sama sehingga tubuhnya tahan lama , untung amaterasu tahan tujuh hari tujuh malam" kata Naruto . mendadak Naruto bingung kenapa ia menjadi pintar apa karena tubuh tambahan sehingga dia ia mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda ia tidak mengetahui.

.

.

Naruto mulai menjauhi mayat Madara ,Secara tiba-tiba Naruto mempunyai ide yang sangat gila digunakan.

"kalau menggunakan mangekyou sharingan berarti aku bisa menggunakan **kamui** untuk pulang" kata Naruto dengan tidak mengetahui kalau setiap mangekyou sharingan mempunyai keistimewaan tersendiri seperti Shisui dengan **Koto** **amatsukami** lalu Itachi dengan **Tsukoyomi **dll.

"baiklah aku akan mencobanya" kata Naruto dengan masa mudanya.

"**Kamui**"

"**Zuzuzuzu**"

Perlahan muncul pusaran angin melawan arah jarum jam lalu menyedot Naruto dan mulai terkikis dan menghilang sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari mayat madara terdapat juga pusaran angin melawan arah jarum jam lalu memuntahkan tiga orang disana yaitu Hatake Kakashi,Senju Tsunade,Hyuuga Hinata yang lengkap dengan pakaian perangnya

"Hokage-sama kita sudah sampai tujuan" kata Kakashi sambil menatap Tsunade.

"baiklah,ayo kita cari Naruto!" kata Tsunade kepada dua orang yang dihadapanya.

"ha'i/ha-ha'i" kata Kakashi dan Hinata.

" Hinata ,gunakan **Byakugan** mu untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto" kata Tsunade tegas

"ha-ha'i" jawab Hinata.

"**Byakugan**"

Urat-urat muncul di sekitar samping mata Hinata lalu bergerak ke kanan kiri untuk mencari pujaan hatinya Naruto.

"dari sini aku tidak menemukan Na-Naruto-kun sampai se-sepuluh kilometer dari sini" kata Hinata sambil melepas jutsunya.

Kakashi dan Tsunade yang mendengar itu langsung memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

"tapi, a-aku menemukan kobaran api kecil di a-arah jam de-delapan" lanjut Hinata dengan nada tergagap-gagap karena perasaannya tak enak

"baiklah, ayo kesana" kata Tsunade dijawab anggukan keduanya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di lokasi Tsunade,Kakashi dan Hinata langsung melihat kobaran api. Mereka kaget karena kobaran api itu bewarna hitam menandakan itu jurus **Amaterasu** dan di dalamnya seperti seekor mayat.

"apa itu Naruto ?" kata Tsunade dengan nada sedih dan Hinata yang melihat dari belakang sudah menagis sejadi-jadinya.

"sepertinya, Ya karena yang tinggal di sini hanya Naruto" kata Kakashi menghampiri Tsunade di depan mayat dengan kobaran api.

Hinata pov

a-apa Naruto-kun meninggal, tidak mungkin. Dia itu kuat, sudah membuat janji kepada desa Konaha kalau dia akan kembali dan aku tahu Naruto-kun tidak akan melanggar janjinya karena itulah jalan ninjanya ta-tapi apa yang kulihat mayat dengan kobaran api hitam,mau tak mau aku harus percaya karena memang Naruto-kun di tingal Kakashi-sensei di sini. aku mencintai Naruto-kun sangat mencintainya bahkan melebihi cintaku kepada Tou-sama. Aku sudah pasrah, tidak ada Naruto-kun hidupku sudah tidak ada artinya lagi. Sebaiknya aku mengakhirinya.

Normal pov

Hinata yang melihat Kakashi dan Tsunade cukup jauh di depan dan tidak melihatnya mulai melaksanakan aksinya. Dia mulai duduk bersila dan mengambil batu seperti batu bata di sampingnya dengan tangan kirinya diletakan di depannya lalu Hinata mengambil kunai di kantong kecil di belakang tubuhnya. Dengan pelan ia menggores jarinya dengan kunai sehingga keluar darah sedikit banyak dan ia mulai menulis di batu di depanya.

Selesai menulis ia mulai menggenggam batu itu dengan erat dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang kunai diarahkan ke depan lehernya lalu Hinata menumpahkan air matanya dan tersenyum lalu bergumam "aishiteru Naruto-kun , Sayonara"

"Crasshh"

Hinata menancapkan kunainya tepat ke lehernya lalu tergeletak sambil memegang kunai dan batu dan wajahnya tersenyum walaupun ada air mata di pipinya dan lehernya mengeluarkan darah merah kental lalu ia mati dalam keadaan menggenaskan

.

.

.

Setelah tenang Tsunade menghampiri Kakashi yang masih merenungkan Naruto, ia tahu kalau Kakashi tidak akan memaafkan dirinya jika kehilangan anggota tim lagi.

"sebaiknya kita pulang Kakashi" kata Tsunade sedih.

"baiklah Hokage-sama" jawab kakashi dengan suara serak

Setelah itu Tsunade dan Kakashi berbalik, keduanya kaget melihat Hinata tergeletak. Dengan cepat keduanya menghampiri Hinata.

Sesampai di tempat Hinata, keduanya terkaget lagi dan panik melihat Hinata bunuh diri dengan kunai.

"Kakashi,mengapa Hinata bunuh diri ?" tanya Tsunade sambil memeriksa keadaan Hinata

"saya juga kurang tau" jawab Kakashi sedih melihat Hinata mati tidak sengaja Kakashi melihat batu seperti batu bata.

"Hokage-sama mengapa Hinata menggenggam batu itu?"kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk batu yang di genggam Hinata

"entahlah, sebaiknya kulihat" kata Tsunade sambil mengambil batu yang di genggam tidak sadar air mata Tsunade keluar deras walaupun ia tidak menangis.

"Hokage-sama, mengapa anda menangis ?" kata Kakashi bingung kelakuan Hokagenya.

Tsunade lalu memberikan batu itu kepada Kakashi, Kakashi langsung membacanya. Secara tidak sadar juga kakashi mengeluarkan air matanya tak kuasa melihat tulisan itu

"k-k-Kakashi sebaiknya k-kita pulang. Bawa hi-hi-Hinata juga" kata Tsunade bergetar.

"ha-hai Hokage-sama" kata Kakashi sambil menggendong Hinata. Ia tidak mempedulikan darah yang mengenai bajunya karena darah hinata, karena ia sudah terbiasa di Anbu ROOT

"**Kamui**"

Muncul pusaran angin melawan arah jarum jam lalu menyedot mereka beserta batunya yang memang di bawa Tsunade untuk di tempatkan di antara nisan kuburan Hinata nanti

[isi batu : Aishiteru Naruto-kun, Ai takata]

Kota Qishan

Pagi yang cerah memenuhi kota Qishan. Terdapat banyak bagunan-bangunan sederhana, tak jarang juga perdagangan budak banyak dilakukan disana. Dan di tengah-tengah kota tersebut terdapat bangunan tabung yang sangat tinggi yang disebut Labirin Amon.

Dari keramaian terdapat rumah-rumah kecil yang ditempati untuk budak atau pekerja paksa. Di antara rumah-rumah terjadi pusaran angin melawan arah jarum jam dengan cepat memuntahkan seseorang dengan kulit tan dengan wajah cukup tampan dengan tiga pasang kucing kumisnya menambah nilai imutnya lalu berambut pirang berantakan sampai leher dan jaket hitam strip orange hampir sobek semua dan juga celana panjang hitamnya delam keadaan menggenaskan

Terdapat juga luka-luka memar di seluruh tubuhnya, tak jarang darah kental keluar dari mulutnya mengenai kulitnya bewarna tan. Ya dia tokoh utama kita Naruto Uzumaki, yang sedang pinsan akibat kegagalan dalam jurus **Kamui.**

Tapi tak berselang lama karena terjadi keributan di salah satu rumah tersebut.

"kenapa kau masih tidur?!" kata seseorang dari dalam rumah sambil melempar orang dengan perawakan kecil berambut biru panjang di kepang satu sampai punggung dan memakai surban di kepalanya, dia meemakai kemeja tipis tanpa lengan bewarna biru muda dengan terusan celana panjang bewarna putih yang kelihatanya longgar dia adalah Aladdin.

Dan nampak seseorang keluar dari rumah tersebut, seorang berambut pirang sampai leher berkulit putih memakai kaos bewarna hijau dibalut jubah lengan panjang yang dilipat dengan terusan celana putih yang juga kelihatan kebesaran jangan lupa syal panjang di pakai sebagai ikat pinggang dia adalah Alibaba Saluja, putra ke tiga dari raja terdahulu di Balbad.

"sakit tahu,Onii-san" kata Aladdin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya karena benturan tadi.

"salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau masih tidur?kita harus kerja untuk membayar semangka yang kau makan kemarin" kata Alibaba kesal.

" iya iya" kata Aladdin lemas sambil menggaruk-garukan tak sengaja Aladdin melihat Naruto yang pingsan di pinggiran rumah tetangga Alibaba.

" hey Onii-san, siapa itu? Kita tolong" kata Aladdin sambil menghampiri Naruto.

"baiklah-baiklah" kata Alibaba lemas karena belum makan seharian.

Aladdin melihat keadaan tubuh Naruto merasa iba, ia segera membawanya ke rumah Alibaba utuk di obati. Tapi dengan tubuhnya ia tidak kuat untuk menggendongnya.

"Onii-san tolong orang ini, cepat Onii-san" kata Aladdin sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes.

"baiklah.., akan ku gendong orang ini" pasrah Alibaba tak kuasa melihat teknik Aladdin.

.

.

.

.

Setelah merawat Naruto, Aladdin dan Alibaba istirahat sejenak sehabis menggantikan pakaian Naruto yang hampir seluruhnya robek semua.

Aladdin dan Alibaba heran peralatan yang dibawa Naruto itu aneh,yaitu beberapa seperti pisau tetapi pangkalnya berlubang,dan benda kecil memiliki sudut empat sudut lancip dan buku bertuliskan 'icha-icha paradise', ia juga menemukan beberapa scrool di kantong kecil.

"engghh..." erang Naruto.

Aladdin dan Alibaba yang mendengar erangan Naruto langsung menghampiri Naruto yang berada di tempat tidur Alibaba(lantai berkarpet). Naruto mulai membuka matanya perlahan

"dimana ini?" gumam naruto melihat sekelilingnya sambil duduk dan menemukan dua orang yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"siapa kalian berdua?" kata Naruto lemas sambil pemperhatikan keduanya secara seksama.

"namaku Alibaba" jawab Alibaba singkat.

"namaku Aladdin. Ne namamu siapa ?" tanya Aladdin.

"namaku Uzumaki Naruto, ini di desa mana?" tanya Naruto sambil merenggankan otot-ototnya.

"desa?bukan ini kota Qishan" kata Alibaba

"kota?Qishan? siapa yang memimpin di wilayah ini?" kata Naruto dengan panik karena takut jurus **Kamui **gagal.

"pemimpin di sini adalah pangeran muda Qishan" jawab Alibaba dengan santai

Naruto yang mendengar itu kaget 'apa! Bukan kage, sebaiknya aku memasuki **Sage mode** unuk mengeceknya'kata batin Naruto.

Naruto langsung menutup matanya,melipat kakinya dan menyatukan tangannya jempol berada di atas dan sisanya berada dan Alibaba bingung apa yang di perbuat Naruto dari tadi.

Aladdin dan Alibaba langsung kaget gara-gara memperhatikan wajah Naruto cukup lama dan muncul warna orange di sekitar kelopak Naruto.

"Naruto-kun apa yang terjadi padamu?" panik Aladdin melihat kelopak mata Naruto

Terasa sudah selesai naruto menonaktifkan **Sage Mode **'ternyata benar, aku sudah terdampar kedimensi lain. Huh..'batin Naruto sambil memijit keningnya yang sedikit pusing karena syok.

"tidak apa-apa Aladdin" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Alibaba, boleh meminjam kepalamu sebentar?" kata Naruto sambil memperhatikan Alibaba.

Alibaba yang mendengar ucapan Naruto sedikit ragu-ragu, tapi melihat Naruto sudah serius akhirnya ia pasrah.

Naruto memegang kepala Aladin cukup erat dengan tangan kirinya lalu ia memejamkan matanya agar tidak ada yang mengetahui mata rinnengan. Ia segera berkonsentrasi pada kedua matanya lalu mengucapkan jurusnya.

"**Ningendo**"

Memori otak Alibaba mulai terekam cepat di otak Naruto. Setelah mendapat semua informasi yang ia butuhkan ia mulai bertanya.

"Alibaba apa kau ingin menyelesaikan Dungeon di Labirin Amon?" tanya Naruto mulai tertarik dengan petualangan tersebut.

"ya, aku ingin mempunyai kekuatan,kekayaan,harta dan Djin" jawab Alibaba dengan mantap.

"misal, jika kau sudah menyelesaikan Dungeon tersebut. Kau akan melakukan apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"aku...,tidak tau" jawab Alibaba lemas sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"kau harus mengetahuinya, kau harus memikirkan sebelum bertindak. Bukan begitu...Alibaba **Saluja**" kata Naruto sambil menambah seringainya dan menekan kata Saluja.

"dari mana kau tahu nama asliku Naruto!" marah Alibaba sambil menarik kerah baju Naruto.

"itu rahasia, selama kau tidak menanyakannya. Aku tidak akan membeberkan rahasia kecilmu terutama kepada Aladin" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Aladin.

"ada apa ini Alibaba-kun,Naruto-kun?" bingung Aladin dengan percakapan antara Aladin dan Naruto.

"tidak ada apa-apa kok Aladdin"kata Naruto dengan tersenyum tulus.

"hah... sekarang maumu apa?" tanya Alibaba sambil melepaskan cengkramannya kepada Naruto.

"Hmnn.. bagimana kalau aku membantumu menyelesaikan Dungeon dengan imbalan setengah harta yang kau ambil akan menjadi milikku. Hmm.. tertarik" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Alibaba kaget dengan keputusan Naruto . ia mulai memfikirkannya 'kalau menyelesaikan Dungeon aku mendapatkan semuanya tapi hata setengahnya akan diambil oleh Naruto'batin Alibaba bingung . 'baiklah aku akan menerimanya . harta gampang di cari. Kekuatan susah di cari' batin Alibaba.

"baiklah aku menerima kesepakatanmu Naruto" kata Alibaba tersenyum sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"ok, tapi ngomong-ngomong kalian melihat peralatanku ndak ?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"matsudmu benda aneh di situ" tunjuk Aladdin ke arah tumpukkan kunai dan shuriken dan jangan lupa novel 'Icha Icha Paradise'

"ya yang itu" kata Naruto sambil mengambil semua benda miliknya.

Terasa sudah cukup Aladdin ingin berjalan-jalan ke pasar Qishan.

.

.

.

.

Siang hari menyinari kota Qishan,salah satunya pasar di kawasan tengah kota Qishan. Aladdin,Alibaba dan Naruto sedang menuju pasar tersebut.

"selama kau punya uang, kau bisa beli apapun!" kata Alibaba sambil memperhatikan jalan.

"tapi selama kau punya nyawa, kau akan masih hidup" sengit Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

Aladdin dan Alibaba yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung sweatdrop.

"tapi kau bisa beli apapun makanan enak,kakak cantik" kata Alibaba sambil melihat Aladdin menghayal

"kakak cantik!" kata Aladdin sambil membayangkannya dengan memutar-mutar tubuhnya.

Secara tidak sengaja Aladdin menabrak seorang perempuan berambut merah cerah dan memiliki kulit putih sedang menjual makanan.

"maaf ya,nee-san" kata Aladdin sambil berjongkok melihat orang itu jatuh.

Lalu wanita itu serasa tidak mempedulikan omongan Aladdin mulai mengambil dua makanan yang terjatuh. Si wanita berdiri sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya sambil meninggalkan mereka melihat pada si wanita.

"ada apa Aladdin?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan Aladdin dari tadi.

"itu" tunjuk Aladdin pada borgol di kaki wanita penjual makanan tadi.

"itukan budak/budak" kata Alibaba dan Naruto bebarengan.

Merasa di perhatikan terus menerus oleh ketiga remaja tadi. Si wanita malu karena ia seorang budak,terlihat jelas rona merah di pipinya. Berusaha menutupi borgolnya dengan daster ala budak malah menjatuhkan semua makanan yang di yang merasa iba mulai mendekati si wanita tersebut.

Si wanita penjual makanan yang tadinya memungut makanan setelah di dekati oleh Aladdin, ia menghentikan memungutnya dan berusaha menutupi borgol kaki dengan pakaiannya.

Aladdin yang melihat itu langsung mendekatkan seruling yang dia bawa ke arah rantai borgol lalu ia meniup serulingnya santai

"Ctakkk..."

Rantai yang dipakai si wanita itu putus, warga-warga yang melihat itu heran apa yang dilakukan oleh Aladdin. Alibaba yang melihat itu mulai panik.

"oi, ini gawat Aladdin" kata Alibaba cemas sambil memegang kedua pundak Aladdin.

"kenapa ?" bingung Aladdin dengan kelakuan Alibaba.

"mencuri budak itu kejahatan besar,lho" kata orang di kerumunan para warga.

"bagaimana caramu untuk mengganti rugi ?" lanjut orang tadi sambil menggosokkan makanan yang jatuh ke muka Alibaba, ternyata itu majikan Alibaba.

"anda ini bicara apa? Kami cuma orang bisa memotong rantai itu." Jawab Alibaba sambil tersenyum palsu dan menggeratkan pegangan ke Aladdin.

"ya benar juga, jika kau tidak membayarnya,kau harus menjadi budak" kata majikan Alibaba dengan angkuh.

"kehidupan menjadi budak itu keras,lho!" lanjut sang majikan sambil menarik rambut si budak tadi.

"hentikan. Oji-san" kata Aladdin sambil menatap serius kepada majikan Alibaba.

"ada apa gaki, kau ingin aku memanggil para penjaga?" kata majikan sambil menunjuk Aladdin.

"itu tidak perlu!" sahut Alibaba panik , tapi tiba-tiba Alibaba dan Aladdin ditodongkan senjata di dahi mereka oleh penjaga majikan dari belakang.

"atau, kau ingin aku membunuhmu sekarang juga?!" bentak majikan dengan emosi.

Tapi tiba-tiba Aladdin meniup serulingnya dengan panjang lalu muncullah sepasang tangan djin sangat besar bewarna biru pucat dari ujung seruling menghantam kedua penjaga majikan dengan keras dan di akhiri menepukan kedua tangannya dengan keras menyebabkan gelombang udara.

Orang-orang yang melihat itu langsung kaget dan syok begitu juga dengan Alibaba dan Naruto. Walaupun hanya sebatas tangan saja, itu pertama kali bagi orang-orang melihat djin.

" hei! Apa yang terjadi di sini ?" kata penjaga tambahan dari belakang kerumunan warga.

"gawat! Ada penjaga, kita pergi dari sini" kata Alibaba sambil menarik Aladdin menjauh dari kerumunan.

Naruto yang melihat dari kerumunan warga sedikit terkejut ' apakah itu **Susano'o** ? tapi aku tidak melihat kerangkanya dulu walaupun tangan saja. Apakah ini yang di maksud dengan djin oleh Alibaba' kata batin Naruto sambil menghilang dari kerumunan warga. ' kenapa sifatku berubah, cenderung seperti Madara. Apakah ini yang dinamakan kehidupan baru' lanjut batin Naruto. "yosh, sekarang waktunya bekerja"kata Naruto semangat.

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu**"

Setelah mengucapkan jurusnya, muncullah sosok seperti Naruto berjumlah tiga.

"ada apa kau memanggil kami Boss ?" kata Bunshin Naruto bebarengan.

"kalian bertiga carilah pekerjaan yang langsung mendapat uang dengan cepat. Apa kalian mengerti" kata Naruto kepada Bunshinnya.

"baik Boss" kata Bunshin Naruto mantab.

"kerjakan!" kata Naruto keras. Setelah Naruto berucap, ketiga Bunshin menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

"hah sebaiknya aku tidur dulu.." kata Naruto menuju rumah Alibaba

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang mendukung cuaca tersebut dengan baik. Banyak orang melakukan aktifitasnya sehari-hari, tak terkecuali tokoh utama kita Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang meringkuk di tempat tidur Alibaba dengan bergumam.

"ramen..ramen..ramen.." gumam Naruto seperti biasa.

Pelahan Naruto mulai membuka matanya perlahan untuk menyesuaikan hawa pagi yang cerah.

"enghh.. sudah pagi" kata Naruto sambil merenggangkan ototnya.

Naruto yang asik merenggangkan ototnya melihat ke kirinya terdapat uang yang lumayan cukup banyak ' hmm, kerja bagus Bunshinku' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"sebaiknya aku pemanasan dulu. Dua hari aku belum pemanasan" kata Naruto mulai bangkit dari tidurnya untuk memulai pemanasannya.

"300x sit-up,500x push-up dan mengelilingi kota 20x kurasa cukup.." gumam naruto sambil memposisikan sit-up.

Hari menjelang sore tapi Uzumaki Naruto masih mengelilingi kota Qishan. Tapi instingnya mengatakan teman-temanya berada dalam masalah, dengan segera Naruto Shunshin ke tempat Alibaba dan Aladdin.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di tempat Alibaba dan Aladdin, Naruto melihat sebuah tanaman sangat besar yang sedang melilit djin milik Aladdin dan didalamnya terdapat Alibaba terperangkap dalam tentakel tanaman tersebut. Melihat itu Naruto menghampiri Aladdin yang berada di samping gerobak.

"Aladdin mengapa Alibaba di dalam tanaman raksasa itu ?" kata Naruto di samping Aladdin sambil melihat kondisi Alibaba.

"ah! Naruto-kun, Alibaba terjebak di tanaman itu menyelamatkan perempuan kemarin" kata Aladdin cemas.

"aku punya rencana. Kau tolong perempuan itu bersama adiknya dan Alibaba, dan tanaman itu biar aku yang urus" kata Naruto sambil bersiap-siap.

Setelah percakapan itu selesai, Aladdin membuka surbannya untuk dinaiki terbang menuju yang melihat itu langsung turun ke dalam kawah tersebut.

Aladdin sesampainya di perempuan itu langsung menariknya bersama adiknya dengan paksa dan menuju Alibaba.

Naruto melihat djin Aladdin dililit oleh tanaman itu berniat menolongnya dengan menebaskan kunainya. Naruto melihat Aladdin sudah terbang di atas bersama Alibaba dan perempuan itu bersama adiknya.

"Aladdin kembalikan djinmu ke dalam serulingmu. Aku akan mengakhirinya." Kata naruto sambil bersiap terbang.

"baik Naruto-kun." Aladdin kemudian seperti menghisap serulingnya dan djin itu masuk ke dalam seruling.

"oke, sekarang waktunya Uzumaki Naruto beraksi!" Kata Naruto terbang menuju disamping Aladdin.

'sekarangaku akan menggunakan jutsu apa ya ? sebaiknya aku akan mencoba jutsunya Menma, karena aku sudah memiliki semua element" batin Naruto sambil menyeringai

"na-na-Naruto mengapa kau bisa terbang ?" tanya Alibaba kaget karena Naruto terbang tanpa menggunakan apa-apa.

"dari dulu aku bisa terbang. Aku akan menggunakan lima persen kekuatanku. Jadi tolong menyingkirlah sedikit" perintah Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

" baiklah Naruto-kun" Aladdin langsung menjauh sekitar sepuluh meter.

Setelah melihat Aladdin menyingkir, Naruto konsentrasi pada element kegelapan pada tangan kanannya.

"**Dai Rasenringu**"

Muncul seperti bola pingpong bewarna hitam dan dikelilingi seperti cahaya di tangan Naruto. Aladdin dan Alibaba bingung yang di buat Naruto, yang mereka amsumsikan mana bisa bola sekecil itu menghancurkan tanaman sebesar itu.

Naruto yang sudah memadatkan jutsunya dengan sempurna, melempar bola itu dengan santai dan

"Blaarrrr.."

Debu-debu yang tadinya sedikit karena di gurun pasir kini seperti di terjang badai pasir karena jutsu Naruto. Alladin yang melihat itu mempertahankan surbannya agar tidak kehilangan keseimbangan.

Debu mulai menipis dan nampaklah kawah yang tadinya besar dan dalam menjadi besar dan sangat dalam.

"he-hebat, padahal hanya dengan bola sekecil itu" kata Alibaba kaget dan kagum.

"apakah itu termasuk sihir Naruto-kun ?" ucap Aladdin sambil mendekat kepada Naruto.

" ya, apakah kalian berdua akan ke Dungeon ?" tanya Naruto

"sepertinya iya, karena aku harus membayar biaya yang ku perbuat bersama Aladdin" kata Alibaba sambil deathglare ke arah Aladdin.

"i-i-iya Naruto-kun aku akan pergi bersama Alibaba-kun, apakah kau Akan ikut ?" kata Aladdin berharap Naruto akan ikut.

"tidak, aku dirumah saja. Kalian pergi saja" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah aku akan per.." "tunggu" sela Naruto pada perkataan Aladdin.

"kita mendarat dulu, ada yang aku bicarakan" kata Naruto. Dijawab anggukan Aladdin bersama Alibaba.

Setelah mereka turun Alibaba menyuruh perempuan tadi kembali ke ibunya. Naruto membuka scrool yang di ambil dari kantong ninjanya dan menggigit jarinya dioleskan ke scrool tersebut dan keluarlah asap.

Serasa Asap menghilang nampaklah puluhan kunai bercabang tiga dan ganggangnya di beri Fuinjutsu.

"kalian simpanlah ini saat berada di Dungeon" kata Naruto sambil memberikan dua kunai bercabang tiga ke Aladdin dan Alibaba.

"untuk apa Naruto-kun ?" penasaran Aladdin dan disertai Anggukan Alibaba.

"agar nasibmu tidak seperti tanaman tadi" kata Naruto sambil menatap tajam aladdin.

Aladdin yang di tatap tajam terlihat pucat pasi 'ko-kowai' kata batin Aladdin merinding.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan beberapa detik kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Setelah Naruto pulang. Aladdin dan Alibaba melanjutkan perjalanan ke Labirin Amon.

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang sekarang berada di rumah Alibaba sedang kesakitan.

"kough..hoeek" suara naruto memuntahkan darah kental dari mulutnya. ' sebaiknya aku harus banyak berlatih agar dapat meniru semua jurus' batin Naruto.

Setelah sedikit sehat Naruto langsung tidur karena sehabis pertarungan yang menguras banyak tenaga.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pagi hari menyinari kota Qishan, suara ramai di pasar menandakan warga melakukan aktivitasnya.

Dan di dalam rumah Alibaba, terdapat tokoh utama kita Uzumaki Naruto, Yang sedang tidur tidak elitnya.

Sayangnya kegiatan itu diganggu oleh bangunan besarang roboh.

"Blarrr.."

Tempat Labirin Amon roboh kebawah dengan cepat, menandakan seseorang menyelesaikan yang mendengar itu pun kaget.

"Hah! Ada gempa.. gempa" kata Naruto sambil mengemasi peralatannya. Tapi saat melihat keluar ia melihat Labirin Amon sudah tiada.

"jadi kalian sudah berhasil.. sebaiknya aku beri sambutan" gumam Naruto sambil memakai kaos hitam ketat dengan celana panjang bewarna hitam dan sepatu standart shinobi lalu menuju lokasi Labirin Amon.

.

.

.

Sesampai di lokasi Labirin Amon, Naruto melihat kawah bundar sempurna dan di dalamnya ia melihat Alibaba dengan dua kantong sedang dan dua kantong sangat besar berisi berbagai perhiasan dan emas. Ia segera menghampiri Alibaba.

"Alibaba, apa kau berhasil menyelesaikan Dungeon ?" kata Naruto sambil berlari.

Alibaba yang merasa namanya di panggil menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Ternyata Naruto yang memanggilnya " ya Naruto" kata Alibaba sambil tersenyum senang.

" dan, dimana Aladdin ?" kata Naruto sambil menengok ke kanan dan kiri.

Alibaba yang mendengar itu lansung sedih " ia terpisah.. , matsudku bukan terpisah seperti itu tapi saat menyelesaikan Dungeon, kami terpisah semua dan yang paling beruntung hanya aku saja"

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya ber 'oh'ria saja. " apakah kau masih membawa benda yang ku berikan ?" tanya Naruto.

Alibaba mulai berpikir. "Oh! Benda itu.. ini, benda itu selalu ku simpan" kata Alibaba sambil menyerahkan kunai Hiraishin kepada Naruto.

"terima kasih menjaganya.. tapi percaya atau tidak, asalnya itu jimat lho" kata Naruto santai sambil menyimpan kunai itu ke kantong peralatan.

Alibaba yang mendengar itu kaget. " apakah itu benar ?" kata Alibaba kaget.

"tenang-tenang, itu hanya bercanda. Sebaiknya kita kerumah sambil membagi hasil" kata Naruto sambil mengajak pulang

Alibaba yang mendengar itu kaget "Ehh.. kenapa bisa begitu, yang menyelesaikan Dungeon kan Aku dan Aladdin. Kenapa kau ikut kebagian hasil" murka Alibaba.

Naruto yang mendengar itu menguap bosan " karena.. kalau kau tidak aku tolong, maka kau akan dicerna oleh tumbuhan bodoh itu"

Alibaba menghela napas " baiklah, kita bagi hasil di rumah saja, sebaiknya kita harus keluar dari sini" dan dijawb anggukan oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menyinari kota Qishan, Sudah dua hari kejadian terselesaikannya Labirin Amon, para budak yang berada di kota Qishan telah di merdekakan oleh Alibaba dan Narurto dengan uang mereka.

Naruto yang mendapatkan firasat untuk mengembara. Dia telah menyimpan seluruh senjata,scrool dan pakaiannya, ia juga telah berpamitan dan berterima kasih kepada Alibaba selama ia tinggal di kota Qishan.

Naruto yang sekarang berada di gerbang kota bersama Alibaba, bersiap-siap melakukan perjalanannya.

"Naruto, apakah kau tidak tinggal lebih lama lagi ?" tanya Alibaba sedih karena temannya meninggalkannya.

Naruto yang melihat wajah Alibaba yang sedih merasa iba "tidak bisa Alibaba, keputusanku mutlak" kata Naruto.

Alibaba yang mendengar kata Naruto hanya menghela nafas " baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu, aku akan menyiapkan kuda untukmu".

"tidak usah, aku terbiasa dengan berjalan kaki" kata Naruto.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku berangkat" lanjut Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya dijawab dengan senyuman Alibaba.

"**Shunshin no jutsu**"

Naruto lansung menjadi kepulan asap.

Naruto POV

Aku sedang dalam pengembaraan tapi aku tidak tahu kemana aku mengembara, yang kulihat hanya gurun pasir dan gurun pasir.

Aku tidak mempersiapkan makanan karena Cakra yang ditinggalkan Kyuubi sangat banyak jadi aku tidak akan mati kelaparan.

Sesaat aku mempunyai ide, kemana aku pertama melakukan tujuan mengembaraku.

Aku mempersiapkan kuda-kudaku dan mengucapkan

"**Hiraishin no jutsu**"

Lalu yang kulihat hanyalah cahaya kuning yang seperti ingin mempersempit tubuhku.

Aku yang tidak kuat hanya pasrah saat kegelapan menyelimuti mataku.

Normal POV

Desa Kouga

desa Kouga atau kita sebut desa klan Kouga, desa yang berisi hanya orang-orang klan Kouga saja.

Desa yang dipimpin oleh cucu dari raja agung ke-155 klan Kouga yaitu Shaman Chagan.

Tapi sekarang semua orang berkumpul menjadi satu di salah satu tenda rumah karena anak kecil membuat kehebohan.

"kau itu apa ?" tanya seseorang berambut merah bernama Dolge. "mata-mata kerajaan Kou ?" lanjutnya.

"tidak mungkin bocah ini mata-mata" kata gadis cantik berambut coklat muda kekasih Dolge,Touya.

Dolge memperhatikan Aladdin seksama, "kurasa itu ada benarnya".

"siapa namamu ?dari mana asalmu ?" kata seseorang warga di kiri Dolge.

"aku Aladdin, aku sehabis dari kota bernama Qishan. Apa ada yang tahu ?" tanya Aladdin.

Semua warga berpikir letak kota bernama Qishan. "aku pernah mendengarnya. Itu jauh di barat dan butuh jalan kaki selama dua tahun." Kata warga paling belakang.

Aladdin yang mendengar itu kaget "hah? Apa sejauh itu?" kata Aladdin lalu menghela nafas.

"jangan khawatir. Jika kau naik karavan kau bisa sampai dalam dua minggu" kata Shaman Chagan atau kita sebut Baba-sama.

"eh ?"Aladdin kaget dengan kata Baba-sama, "syukurlah!" lanjutnya dengan senang.

"apa kau segitu inginnya cepat cepat pulang ?" heran Touya.

"ya, soalnya aku mempunyai dua teman sangat baik kepadaku" kata Aladdin.

Semua orang yang mendengar kata Aladdin hanya tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu harus luntur karena diatas meja kecil dihadapan mereka terlihat cahaya kuning sangat menyilaukan sehingga semua orang harus menutup matanya.

"Bruuuk"

Semua orang yang mendengar suara jatuh mulai membuka matanya. Sesampai membuka mata sudah tidak nampak cahaya kuning melaikan remaja yang pingsan bersurai Pirang berkulit tan, terlihat semua pakaian atas robek semua kecuali celana hitam panjangnya.

"ada apa ini ?" "siapa orang ini ?" "dari mana datangnya ?" kata para warga klan Kouga kebingungan.

Aladdin yang melihat itu kaget dan menghampirinya "Naruto-kun!Naruto-kun!" kata Aladdin cukup keras sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto.

Baba-sama yang melihat itu mulai bertanya "Aladdin, siapa orang itu ?".

"dia adalah Naruto,Naruto Uzumaki. Salah satu teman terbaikku, dia bersikap datar,cuek dan kasar tapi kalau menyangkut teman atau keluarganya dia akan baik hati" kata Aladdin senang.

Baba-sama dan orang-orang yang mendengar itu mulai tenang "sebaiknya bawa Naruto-san untuk di obati" kata Touya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari menyelimuti padang rumput tempat klan Kouga menetap. Tapi orang orang disana bersenang-senang di luar seperti pesta. Kesampingkan dulu para klan Kouga.

Sekarang kita beralih ke salah satu tenda yang berisi satu orang yaitu tokoh utama kita, Naruto yang sepertinya mulai sadar.

"Engghhh.." erang Naruto mulai terbangun dan menyandarkan diri di kamar tidur itu. "dimana ini ?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat menghela nafas "seperti biasa, selalu ceroboh. Mencoba yang tahu tapi belum diperaktekkan dan setelah diperaktek sebelum latihan, berakhir secara tragis" kata Naruto pada diri sendiri sambil melihat dirinya bertelanjang dada.

"sebaiknya aku keluar dulu" kata Naruto sambil bangkit dan mengambil salah satu scrool di meja yang disamping tempat tidur. Lalu Naruto membuka scrool dan menggigit jari jempolnya sampai berdarah diusapkan pada scrool itu.

"Pofft.."

Muncul kepulan asap dan telihat sepasang pakaian kaos dan celana panjang ala ninja berwarna hitam polos. Naruto segera memakainya dengan cepat dan menuju keluar.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar Naruto melihat banyak orang bersenang-senang di tengah api unggun. "Naruto-kun!" kata seseorang berteriak.

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil mencari siapa pemanggil. Dan ternyata seorang perawakan kecil berambut biru, Dengan segera Naruto menghampiri Aladdin.

"apa kabar Aladdin ?lama tak berjumpa" kata Naruto sambil duduk di samping Aladdin.

"aku baik-baik saja. Perkenalkan dia Obaa-chan, pemimpin klan Kouga" kata Aladdin sambil pemperkenalkan Baba-sama.

"oh ya, mana sopan santunku Obaa-sama. Pekernalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil

"salam kenal juga Naru-chan, kamu memanggilku Baba-sama saja seperti para warga" kata Baba-sama.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum "baiklah Baba-sama. Sepertinya semua bersenang-senang"

"karena kami adalah keluarga hidup selama ratusan tahun dan kami adalah keluarga dengan darah yang sama." Kata baba-sama.

Naruto dan Aladdin yang mendengar kata keluarga hanya bergumam karena sangat enak kalau mempunyai seorang keluarga "sangat indah/enaknya" kata Naruto an aladdin bersamaan.

Baba-sama kebingungan "kalian ini biara apa ? penduduk padang rumput saling berbagi juga sudah menjadi keluarga kami" kata Baba-sama sambil mengelus rambut Aladdin. "kalian juga anak kesayanganku" lanjutnya.

Aladdin dan Naruto yang mendengar itu sangat senang "Aku sayang obaa-chan/terima kasih Baba-sama" kata keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di tempat penduduk padang rumput. Banak orang yang sedang memanen susu kuda.

"wah,enaknya!" kata Aladdin sambil meminum susu dari itunya kuda.

Touya melihat itu panik "ah,jangan meminumnya langsung!" kata Touya sambil menghampiri Aladdin.

Tapi Aladdin menghiraukannya dan terus meminumnya "Aladdin,Touya-san kan bilang jangan !" kata Naruto dengan menekan kepala Aladdin dan menariknya paksa.

"kau kasar sekali,Naruto-kun!" kata Aladdin sedih.

Lalu Touya menghampiri Naruto "kenapa kau membawa kantong yang berisi senjata punyamu,Narto-san ?" tanya Touya.

"oh, ini. Untuk berjaga-jaga, karena aku melihat pertahanan desa ini sedikit lemah" kata Naruto.

"lebih baik menghindari perkelahian. Pasti tidak akan apa-apa" kata Touya

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum "baiklah. Aku akan melakukan saranmu".

"Uwawawahhh..." teriak Aladdin karena menaiki kuda bagian belakang.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan melihat Aladdin yang kesusahan " harus menjemput Aladdin" kata Naruto langsung melesat menuju Aladdin.

Naruto melesat dengan cepat "Aladdin!" teriak Naruto. Tapi dari samping terlihat seseorang menunggangi kuda sangat cepat dengan pakaian ala ratu sedang mengejar Aladdin dan menangkap Aladdin.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat tiga orang utusan kerajaan Kou sedang berbicara dengan pemimpin klan Koga ditemani Dolge dan Naruto.

"saya anak ketiga dari Kaisar Kou, Ren Hakuei. Saya datang untuk mengadakan pebincangan diplomatis dengan anda" kata Hakuei dengan hormat diikuti kedua anak buahnya.

"selamat datang tuan putri, saya cucu dari raja agung ke-155 klan Kouga. Saya dipanggil Shaman Chagan." Sambut Baba-sama.

"saya sudah tahu. Dahulu klan Kouga adalah suku berkuda yang sejahtera di dunia. Raja agung pertama klan Kouga konon dikabarkan mempunyai kekuatan menyaingi iblis, dan membangun negara Kekaisaran Agung Kouga. Dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, klan Kouga melemah dan bahkan dijadikan target perburuan budak." Kata Hakuei. Warga klan Kouga yang mendengar itu menggeram marah. "tapi hari ini, masa-masa gelap itu akan berakhir. Tolong bergabunglah ke dalam kekaisaran kami! Seperti nenek moyang klan Kouga inginkan" lanjut Hakuei sambil tersenyum.

Dolge yang mendengar itu menyimpulkan "dengan kata lain, kau ingin mengambil alih desa ini" kata Dolge dan warga mulai ribut.

Baba-sama yan mendengar keributan harus menenangkan warganya "Tenanglah!. Tuan putri, tidak usah terburu-buru."

Hakuei yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum "baiklah" Kata Hakuei sambil melihat para warga. Hakuei menghentikan melihat para warga dan matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang berada di kiri Baba-sama 'siapa dia ? sepertinya dia bukan oang sini. Dengan kulit berwarna tan rambut pirang dan seperti kumis kucing yang berada di kedua pipinya menjadikannya tampan dan imut' batin Hakuei tanpa sadar rona merah yang berada di pipi mulus nan cantik itu.

"ehemm. Shaman-sama, sepertinya seseorang yang berada di kiri anda bukan orang sini ?" tanya Hakuei yang masih merona.

"memang. Naru-chan pekenalkan dirimu" kata Baba-sama sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum kearah Hakuei.

Hakuei yang merasa senyuman Naruto ditunjukan kepadanya tambah merona 'a-apa ini... kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan cepat' batin Hakuei.

"baiklah Baba-sama. Perkenalkan nama saya Naruto Saluja, anak ketiga dari raja sebelum raja Balbad" kata Naruto tersenyum plus menyeringai.

Semua orang yang mendengar itu terkejut. Tidak mungkin orang yang tidak kenal dengan kota Balbad.

Kedua pengawal Hakuei langsung bersikap siaga sambil memposisikan pedangnya. Baba-sama menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"mwahahaha.." Naruto tertawa keras sambil memegagi perutnya. Semua orang menatap Naruto bingung.

Setelah Nauto berhenti tertawa ia menjelaskan " baiklah itu hanya bercanda, tak menyangka reaksi kalian sampai begitu terutama Baba-sama. Baiklah aku mulai dari awal, namaku Uzumaki Naruto seseorang pengembara yang jauh" kata Naruto sambil mencium punggung tangan Hakuei.

Hakuei yang dibegitukan hanya blushing ria.

"sebaiknya aku ke tenda dulu. Senang bertemu denganmu Hakuei-hime" kata naruto lalu melesat ke tendanya.

Setelah Naruto jauh, Hakuei masih merona 'hime..hime..hime..' batinnya.

Lalu dari arah belakang munculah Touya dengan membawa susu kuda "saya sudah menyiapkan susu kuda. Mauhkah anda melanjutkan pembicaraan di dalam ?" kata Touya.

"ah, terima kasih" kata Hakuei. Tapi belum sempat menghampiri Touya, Touya sudah di dorong oleh pengawal Hakuei bernama Ryousai.

"Ryousai, apa yang kamu lakukan ?" marah Hakuei.

Ryousai hanya menyeringai "saya tidak akan membiarkan tuan putri meminum sesuatu seperti susu kuda. Dengarkan aku rakyat jelata! Desa ini sekarang di bawah kendali kekaisaran Kou. Kalian akan menyerahkannya dengan baik-baik! Lagi pula, kami akan menyelamatkan kalian dari gaya hidup yang kotor dan sederhana ini." Kata Ryousai menyeringai.

Dolge yang tak menerima kekasihnya terluka bersiap menyabetkan pedangnya.

"Traankkk..."

Terlihat salah satu pengawal Hakuei berada di depan Ryousai yang sedang menahan laju pedang Dolge.

"membunuh orang ini sama saja pernyataan perang. Apa kau ingin melakukan itu ?" kata pengawal Hakuei.

Baba-sama yang melihat itu ingin menghentikan Dolge "hentikan, Dolg.." sebelum meneruskan perkataannya, terdengar suara asing dengan keras.

"Duuakk.." "Kraakk..."

Terdengar seperti pukulan dan sesuatu yang patah.

"Arggkhh... ta-tangan k-kirku patah" terlihat Ryousai mengaduh kesakitan. Semua orang meihat ke arah Ryousai, terdapat Naruto yang entah dari mana sedang mencengkram tangan kiri Ryousai.

Semua orang bingung. Tadi Naruto berada di tenda dan sekarang di hadapan Ryousai.

"Hei! Apa kau ingin menyatakan perang?" bentak pengawal Hakuei kepada Naruto.

Naruto tak menggubris perkataan orang itu, wajahnya menunduk tetapi terdapat aura berwarna merah di tubuh Naruto "**heh, perang. Sepertinya menyenangkan..**" Nada Naruto mulai berat bahkan sangat berat.

Semua orang yang mendengarkan perkataan Naruto mulaimerasakan hawa yang dingin, "apa kau ingin melawan kerajaan Kou !" kata pengawal tersebut memberanikan diri.

Naruto diam. Rambut Naruto mulai terangkat keatas dan meliuk-liuk dengan pelan dan Naruto mulai menampakkan wajahnya "**KAU SALAH MEMILIH LAWAN! JIKA KAU BERANI MENYENTUH KELUARGAKU LAGI. KAU AKAN MERASAKAN KEKUATAN RAJA AGUNG PERTAMA KLAN KOUGA!**"marah Naruto menampakkan mata yang tadinya biru sejuk berubah menjadi merah darah dan garis vertikal, giginya dari tadi menggeram menampilkan gigi-gigi taring mencuat panjang dan kumis kucing yang melambangkan keimutan menjadi tebal melambangkan keganasan.

Semua orang yan melihat itu langsung pucat pasi dan ketakutan. Hakuei yang tadi mengagguminya langsung ketakutan berat 'apa ini penampilan Naruto-kun sangat marah. Sangat mengerikan' batin Hakuei.

Dengan segera Hakuei pamit kepada Baba-sama "saya undur diri dari sini" kata Hakuei. Dan Baba-sama mengangguk.

Lalu utusan Kou meninggalkan klan Kouga. Amarah Naruto sudah mereda akibat hiburan dari Aladdin.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N : maaf sebesar-besarnya, wordsnya sedikit yaitu hanya 2k saja setengah dari Chapter 1.**

**Tapi, semoga anda menikmati fanfic ini.**


End file.
